Don't Stop Believing
by WillYouLoveMe
Summary: OS. Blaine se rend à New York pour passer une audition afin d'entrer à la NYADA..


**«L'avion va atterrir dans 10 minutes, merci d'attacher vos ceintures et de ne pas vous lever jusqu'à ce que les voyants soit éteints, la température extérieure de New York est de 28°, il est 8h53.»**

Blaine Anderson était à bord de cet avion en direction de New-York en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Sam Evans. Le petit brun avait été sélectionné pour passer une audition à la NYADA, l'université qu'il voudrait intégrer l'année prochaine. Il savait déjà que Carmen Tibideaux serait là, mais il avait entendu dire que Cassandra July, la prof de danse antipathique de Rachel serait aussi présente, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait été obligé de se rendre à New York pour son audition, contrairement à Rachel et Kurt qui avait été auditionnés à McKinley.

**-Je suis tellement stressé Sam!** S'exclama le petit brun en triturant sa ceinture.

**-Stresse pas, Okay? T'est hyper doué mec et si ces deux nanas ne pensent pas que tu mérites ta place à NYADA, et bien, c'est que NYADA ne te mérite pas.**

**-Tu penses?**

**-Mais bien sûr!**

**-Et...Et si je le croise?**

Kurt. Blaine parlait de Kurt. Il ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le mariage, c'est à dire deux mois, ils n'avaient pas parlé, rien. La seule chose que Blaine savait était que Kurt s'était trouvé un nouveau copain, qu'il avait avancé contrairement à lui.

**-Blaine, on s'en fout de Kurt. T'est là pour réussir ton audition, pas pour penser à lui. Et si tu le croise tu feras bonne figure, même s'il est avec Adam, tu lui diras bonjour et tu continueras ton chemin. Je croyais que tu l'avait oublié, non?**

**-Je pense l'avoir oublié...**

Blaine essayait de se convaincre que Kurt ne représentait plus rien pour lui, même s'il savait qu'au fond de lui même il l'aimerait toujours.

* * *

**-C'est où?!** S'exclama Sam.

**-Salle 125.** Dit Blaine les yeux fixés sur sa convocation.

**-C'est ici, alors.** Déclara Sam en pointant une grande porte du doigt.

**-Il est écrit que je dois attendre qu'on m'appelle sur la porte, j'ai encore le temps de réviser les paroles.** Ajouta Blaine tout en regardant une feuille qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.

**-Arrêtes ça tout de suite! C'est bien connu, réviser juste avant un examen fait plus de mal que de bien. En plus tu connais cette chanson par cœur.** Dit Sam en arrachant la feuille des mains de Blaine.

**-Mais..**.

**-Sam? Blaine! Au mon dieu, vous m'avez tellement manqués!** S'exclama un jolie brune.

Rachel était passée par là totalement par hasard et s'était transformée en une vraie tornade à la vision de ses deux amis qu'elle s'était empressée de prendre dans ses bras.

**-Mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

**-Je viens passer une audition pour entrer à la NYADA.** Lui répondit Blaine.

**-Ce serait génial que tu viennes ici l'année prochaine! Je dois y aller, je suis contente de vous avoir revus. On se reverra lorsque vous participerez aux Nationales.**

Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent leur amie, qui s'éloigna dans le couloir. Lorsque une femme ouvrit la porte de la salle.

**-Blaine Anderson!**

A l'entente de son nom Blaine entra dans la salle, qui était en fait un grand auditorium. Il se dirigea vers la scène, et s'installa au piano, puis prit une grande inspiration.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je vais vous chanter une chanson que j'ai moi-même composé.**

**-Très bien, allez-y.** Ordonna Carmen.

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

La dernière note résonna dans l'auditorium, et Blaine attendit le verdict des deux jeunes femmes.

**-Vous avez du talent.** Commença Carmen.

**-Merci.**

**-V**o**us pouvez y aller.** Termina Cassandra.

Blaine afficha un grand sourire, Carmen Tibideaux venait de le complimenter! Il sortit de la salle et arriva dans le couloir où Sam l'attendait encore.

**-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit?** S'exclama Sam.

**-Elle à dit que j'avais du talent Sam! Carmen Tibideaux à dit que j'avais du talent!**

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, il s'excusa auprès de son ami et s'éloigna un peu. Blaine se retrouva seul dans le couloir, il regarda les papiers affichés au mur quelques minutes lorsque une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

**-Alors c'est toi le fameux Blaine Anderson?**

**-Je peux savoir qui tu est?** Dit Blaine en se retournant.

**-Adam Crawford, le petit-ami de Kurt.**

**-Oh, je vois. Et pourquoi tu viens me voir?**

**-Je suis venu te dire que maintenant Kurt est à moi, alors je ne veux pas que tu l'approche tu l'a suffisamment fais souffrir.**

**-Tu crois qu'il ne m'a pas fais souffrir lui?**

**-Kurt est fidèle, lui.**

**-Dit-moi, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?**

**-3 mois.**

**-Le mariage à eu lieu i mois...**Marmonna Blaine.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?**

**-Oh rien, je disais juste que Kurt n'est pas très fidèle lui non plus...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?**

Blaine ne répondit pas et commença à partir dans la direction opposée.

**-REPONDS MOI**! Hurla Adam.

**-Je n'insinue rien du tout!** Assura Blaine, un petit sourire au lèvre, amusé par l'état dans lequel il avait mit Adam.

Ce petit sourire irrita encore plus Adam qui plaqua Blaine contre le mur le plus proche en lui serrant les poignets.

**-REPONDS MOI TOUT DE SUITE!**

**-Lache-moi, tu me fait mal.**

**-REPONDS!**

**-Adam! Lache-le tout de suite!** S'écria une voix cristalline que Blaine ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kurt poussa Adam et se plaça devant Blaine. Très près de Blaine. Le chatain prit les poignets de Blaine, maintenant couverts de bleus.

**-Oh, mon dieu...Je...Je suis tellement désolé.**

**-C'est pas de ta faute Kurt...**

**-Je parle du mariage...Comment je t'ai sauté dessus et je ne t'ai même pas rappelé...**

**-J'aimerais rappeler que je suis là.** Intervint Adam.

**-Désolé Adam mais...**, Kurt plongea ses yeux de ceux du plus jeune,** tu m'a tellement manqué Blaine.**

Kurt prit Blaine dans ses bras et, à la grande surprise de tous posa ses lèvres contre celles du petit brun pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

**-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on reparte à zéro**, chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine.

* * *

Voilà!

Je précise que j'ai écrit cet OS très rapidement, c'est pour ça qu'il était un peu nul :p

Je pense que vous aurez tous remarqué que le chanson que chante Blaine est « Not Alone » de Darren Criss...Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à lacher vos reviews!


End file.
